


О вкусах

by Yozhik



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	О вкусах

На том свете тоже любят музыку. И ещё больше любят изучать привычки и вкусы нового времени.  
Зато о вкусах там не спорят. Спорят о другом.  
\- Ну и это по заслугам, - пожимает плечами морская богиня. Под её взглядом поднимаются волны и затихший было шторм приподнимает голову.  
\- Ну так же нельзя, - возражает посланник смерти. Кому сказать, он - и заступается за живых.  
Но вот бывает и такое. Иногда.  
Он знает, что она не виновата, вот такая уж она по природе своей, и сама порой страдает от этого - но не может сдержаться и каждый раз спорит с ней.  
И иногда, совсем иногда, но она улыбается и машет рукой:  
\- Ладно, ладно, уговорил... Да, и музыку сделай погромче.  
И стихии затихают.


End file.
